Oana
Oana '(小穴, ''Oana lit. God is Gracious) is a Human, experimented on by Caprice Aislin in an attempt to create a perfect defense, but later deemed her a failure and left her to wander the island like the rest of Caprice's failed experiments, but has developed a partnership and friendship between another fellow failed experiment, Mushin. Oana's experiment title was Untouchable''' (アンタッチャブル, Antacchaburu), hinting at the purpose of the experiments conducted on her. Appearance Oana is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. When untied, her hair is extremely long, nearly reaching down to her feet. She has full lips and reddish eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Oana possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X". Oana's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her tattoo) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Oana's legs to move freely, and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Oana's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Personality Due to the experiments conducted on Oana, her sanity, mannerism and overall personality have been damaged and somewhat degraded, for once, Oana stutters in nearly all of her sentences, finding a hard time talking to others and a while to finish what she has to say. She appears rather shy and incompetent at most, to the point where she herself belittles herself at times. Oana appears to be in a constant state of fear, shivering and getting easily scared by small noises around her, mainly due to her fear of Caprice that she has developed due to the cruel experiments conducted on her, fearing she might return to get her, as such, Oana is shaking at most and is unable to calm down. Due to Oana's electromagnetic field around her that pushes everything metallic or that conducts electricity away from her, she became distant from others, despite how it can protect her from other failed experiments who are more vicious, instead, Oana feels lonely and sad due to the fact that she can't come in contact with anyone, including Mushin, which is the main source of her grief, that she despises. Within Oana, exists a seperate persona that she has developed during the experiments conduct ed on her, a more vicious, insane and untamed persona that she fears would escape her mind, usually, this seperate persona is released when Oana is under severe stress, more than usual, if she's in a corner and feels unable to do anything, in which she would "faint", letting her other persona take over. Oana's other persona, that is simply refered to as "the other persona", is much more vicious and differs highly from the stuttering and fearful Oana, and shown to have some kind of control over Oana's electromagnetic field, being capable of making it disappear so that she may come in contact with others in order to slaughter them, which she does bare handed. The other persona is bloodthirsty and battle hungry, appearing to hold all of Oana's anger, stress and emotional state and unleashing it on others, as such is an embodiment of Oana's darker side. Powers & Abilities Electromagnetism Trivia *Oana's appearance is based off of Flare Corona from Fairy Tail. *The appearance section was copied and altered from Flare Corona's article on the Fairy Tail Wiki, hence all credit goes to the original editors. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Characters